Babysitting, Butterflies, And The Bug Guys
by Marymel
Summary: Gil and Sara share a sweet evening babysitting Jackson and Greta.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I wanted to post a story for CSI's 16th anniversary, and I figured it was about time for a Grissom story with Jackson and Greta. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

All Gil Grissom wanted to do was curl up in bed with his wife after a long day consulting on cases at the Crime Lab. But when he came through the door, the sound of laughter made him pause. He peered into the living room to see Sara with Greg Sanders' two children, Jackson and Greta. Jackson was curled up next to Sara on the couch reading his sister his new book.

Greta patted the pages of the story as Jackson read. "I can't turn the page yet," he said with a giggle.

The love and happiness that shone on his wife's face was priceless. Gil walked into the living room.

Sara looked up and smiled. "Hey!"

Jackson smiled and jumped down. "Uncle Gil!"

Gil laughed softly as Jackson rushed up and hugged him. "Hello, Jackson. What are you doing here?"

Sara gently held Greta as she stood up. "Greg and Morgan are at the lab, and Judy's sister from Michigan is visiting. So I told Greg I'd give her a break and take the kids for a little while." She smiled at the baby girl in her arms.

"Uncle Gil, guess what?" Jackson asked.

"What?"

"I got a new book, see?" He held up the book. "It's Skippyjon Jones. He's one of my favorites! He's a kitty cat that thinks he's a dog!"

Gil couldn't help but softly laugh. "He does, huh?"

"Yeah! Greta likes it when I read to her!" Jackson beamed at his sister.

"Show him the book you got at school," Sara said.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson ran to his backpack on the couch. "We had a book fair at school, and I got a book about butterflies!" He pulled the book from his backpack and rushed over to Grissom.

Gil smiled as Jackson showed him the book. "That's very good. You still like butterflies the best, huh?"

"Uh-huh. And we saw one in the park the other day!"

Greta cooed as if to tell the grown-ups about seeing bugs with her brother. Sara smiled at her goddaughter. "I think she likes butterflies too, honey."

Gil couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife with the two children. They never talked about having a family - maybe because they felt all they needed was each other - but there was something right about seeing Sara with the kids.

"Uncle Gil?" Jackson asked. Gil looked down at the sweet boy. "Uncle Gil, I want you to read my butterfly book with me!"

"You do?" Gil asked with a soft smile.

"Please?"

"Okay," Gil replied. "Let's sit over here." Jackson pulled Gil's hand and led him to the sofa.

Greta babbled and Sara kissed her cheek. There was something wonderful about seeing Gil Grissom with Greg Sanders' son. And Jackson truly was Grissom Junior, the way he talked about and studied bugs.

"That one is a monarch," Jackson said as he pointed to a butterfly picture in the book.

"Very good," Gil said with an approving smile. "Do you remember what I told you about them years ago?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. You said they migrate to Mexico every year, and there's so many!"

"Right," Gil said with a soft laugh. "One of these days, we're going to go see them."

"Really?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Of course! I promised you that one day, we'd go see the monarch butterfly migration. As long as your dad says it's okay."

"Wow!" Jackson exclaimed.

Gil smiled as he looked at the smiling face of the boy who looked just like his father. Thinking of how Greg had grown through the years and now had his own family, and how everyone at the lab had come so far, brought a smile to his face.

Sara smiled at the sight. "Hey, Jackson? How about I heat up some vegetable soup for supper?"

"Okay! Uncle Gil, would you like to eat dinner with us?"

"I would love to," Gil said with a smile as Sara softly laughed. Sara handed Greta to Grissom as Jackson continued to read about butterflies. Gil looked at the baby girl and smiled. "Hi, there."

Greta stared curiously at Grissom, then babbled as if to tell him all about her day. Jackson giggled as Greta grabbed Gil's nose. "When she does that, it means she likes you."

Gil laughed softly. "She does, huh?" Gil smiled as Greta babbled away.

"Uncle Gil, look," Jackson said as he pointed to a butterfly on the page. "Look at this!"

Gil smiled. "Mm-hmm, that is a black swallowtail."

"Cool! And look at this one!" He pointed to another butterfly.

"Berger's Clouded Yellow."

Sara smiled at her husband teaching Jackson about butterflies. The look of joy on Jackson's face was priceless. And Grissom was clearly in his element, teaching the young boy about butterflies.

"Aah!" Greta squealed. Jackson smiled. "I think she likes butterflies too!"

Gil smiled. "Perhaps you're right."

Sara sat Greta in her baby seat as the three of them sat down to supper. Jackson continued to ask Gil about butterflies and what other bugs he ever encountered where he explored.

After dinner, Jackson helped Sara sing a song so Greta could go to sleep. The baby girl rubbed her eyes. "Aunt Sara, sometimes mama walks around with her, cause Greta likes to move around." Jackson explained as he gently patted his sister's back.

Sara held Greta and walked around the house singing her favorite Beatles' song softly. Greta rubbed her eyes and softly cooed as she laid her head on Sara's shoulder. Jackson asked Gil to help read him a story.

Gil and Jackson read the book with both Hank and Jackson's dog Scruffy curled up on the bed in the guest room. Gil had to admit being home with his CSI family and enjoying a story with Greg's son felt great.

Sara walked past the doorway and Gil looked up and smiled. Sara looked from the sweet, sleeping baby to her loving husband. "She's just about out," she whispered.

Gil said nothing, but smiled lovingly.

Seeing her husband staring at her, Sara gave him a lopsided smile. "What?"

"She looks very content," Gil whispered, trying not to wake the now sleeping Jackson.

Sara smiled at the baby girl. "Yeah," she whispered. "She's a happy baby."

Again, Gil simply smiled.

Sara stood a little straighter and asked, "What?"

Gil sighed quietly and shook his head with a smile. "Just...you're a natural."

Sara smiled at her husband and her godson and goddaughter. "They're great kids."

"Yeah," Gil agreed. "You look so beautiful."

A soft smile crossed Sara's face. "Thanks. And I saw you with Jackson and the book of butterflies. You're a natural, too."

Gil looked from the sweet smile of his wife to the sweet face of the sleeping little boy. "He knows as much about butterflies as I do," he said with a quiet laugh.

Sara laughed softly, trying not to wake the now sleeping baby girl in her arms. "Told you he's Grissom Junior."

Gil smiled warmly. He thought for a moment. "You know...I know we never talked about...kids."

Sara took a deep breath and nodded. "I never thought about it before..." she gestured to the sleeping Jackson. "He always just seems to know what to say and makes me feel happy. We're two peas in a pod."

Gil nodded, thinking of Sara's history with her mother and how Riley gave Greg full custody of Jackson.

Gently rocking the baby girl in her arms, Sara smiled. "Jackson adores his sister."

"I can tell," Gil said softly. "He read to her earlier and told her all about butterflies."

Sara laughed softly, and Gil smiled as a loving smile crossed his wife's face. Looking at the sweet face of baby Greta sleeping soundly in her arms, Sara tentatively said, "You ever think about it?"

Gil slightly nodded. "I didn't always. But...when Warrick died..."

Sara softly sighed and nodded. "Yeah. And...then when Jackson came along...seeing him and Warrick's son Eli and Super Dave's son Joshua together is priceless. They're the Three Musketeers." That brought a soft laugh from both of them.

"I just..." Gil said. "I know I screwed up." He looked at Sara, and she nodded.

"But," Sara added. "We found our way back."

Gil looked at his wife with more love than he ever thought he'd feel. "Yes, we did." He sighed softly.

"Anyway..." Sara continued. "Kids...I never thought about it before, but...maybe." She smiled warmly at the two sleeping children. "What about you?"

Gil sighed quietly. "To tell you the truth, it's always been in the back of my mind. I just...backed away from it, I suppose."

Sara came in and sat down on the bed. Smiling at the sight of the two children with his wife, Gil asked, "You think you might want this someday?"

A soft smile crossed Sara's face as she gently laid Greta next to her brother. Looking at the two beautiful children, she said, "Maybe."

Gil reached over and took Sara's hand and the two shared a loving smile. Looking at each other and the sweet children and dogs, they couldn't help but feel happy.

And both thought it might be nice to have a family of their own...someday.

 **The End.**


End file.
